FOLK SONGS
|producer = |Chronology1 = Folk Songs Series Albums Chronology |Next1 = Folk Songs 2 |Last1 = }} FOLKS SONGS is an album by Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko. It was released on November 29, 2001. It is the first in the Folk Songs series. Ichii had graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project in May of 2000, but returned for the release of this album. The album sold 78.830 copies, and charted at #9 on the Oricon charts. A concert video (released on dvd and vhs), entitled FOLK DAYS was also released on February 28th, 2002. Tracklist Note: All songs are by Ichii and Nakazawa unless otherwise indicated # Kono Hiroi Nohara Ippai (この広い野原いっぱい; Abundance in this Wide Field) (Moriyama Ryouko cover) #Koibito mo Inai no ni (恋人もいないのに; Even Without a Lover) (Simmons cover) #Aki Demo Nai no ni (秋でもないのに; Even Though it is Not Autumn Yet) (Honda Rutsuko cover) #Ano Hi ni Kaeritai (あの日にかえりたい; I Want to Go Back in Time) (Yuming cover) #Matsu wa (待つわ; I’ll Wait for You) (Aming cover) #Hana to Ojisan (花と小父さん; A Flower and a Man) (Itou Kiyoko cover) - Ichii Sayaka, #Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (Morning Musume cover) #Kamome wa Kamome (かもめはかもめ; Seagulls Will Be Seagulls) (Ken Naoko cover) - Nakazawa Yuko #Aru Hi Totsuzen (在る日突然; Suddenly Once Upon a Time) (Toi et Moi cover) - Ichii Sayaka and #Shuushifu (秋止符; End of Love in Autumn) (Alice cover) - with #Nagori Yuki (なごり雪; Traces of Snow) (Iruka cover) - Ichii Sayaka #Toki ni wa Haha no Nai Ko no You ni (時には母のない子のように; Sometimes, I Just Want to Behave Like a Child Without Her Mother) (Carmen Maki cover) - Nakazawa Yuko #Aa Yokatta (あ～よかった; Oh, Thank Goodness) (Hana*Hana. cover) #Shiroi Iro wa Koibito no Iro (白い色は恋人の色; White is a Color for Lovers) (Betsy & Chris cover) #Salvia no Hana (サルビアの花; Flower of Scarlet Sage) (Motomaro cover) - Ichii Sayaka #Tsubasa wo Kudasai (翼をください; May I Have a Pair of Wings) (Akai Tori cover) - Nakazawa Yuko Featured Members *Ichii Sayaka *Nakazawa Yuko * * * *Chorus **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Yaguchi Mari **Goto Maki Album Information #Kono Hiroi Nohara Ippai #*Lyrics: Osonoe Keiko #*Composition: Moriyama Ryouko #*Arrangement: #*Chorus: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari #Koibito mo Inai no ni #*Lyrics: Achiai Takeshi #*Composition: Nishioka Takashi #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Aki Demo Nai no ni #*Lyrics: Hosono Atsuko #*Composition: Ebato Norikazu #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari #Ano Hi ni Kaeritai #*Lyrics and Composition: Arai Yumi #*Arrangement: #Matsu wa #*Lyrics and Composition: Okamura Takako #*Arrangement: #Hana to Ojisan #*Lyrics and Composition: Hamaguchi Kuranosuke #*Arrangement: #Furusato #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Kamome wa Kamome #*Lyrics and Composition: Nakajima Miyuki #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Aru Hi Totsuzen #*Lyrics: Yamagami Michio #*Composition: Murai Kunihiko #*Arrangement: #Shuushifu #*Lyrics: Tanimura Shinji #*Composition: Horiuchi Takao #*Arrangement: #Nagori Yuki #*Lyrics and Composition: Ise Shouzou #*Arrangement: , Takahashi Yuichi #Toki ni wa Haha no Nai Ko no You ni #*Lyrics: Terayama Shuuji #*Composition: Tanaka Michi #*Arrangement: #Aa Yokatta #*Lyrics and Composition: Kojima Izumi #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Shiroi Iro wa Koibito no Iro #*Lyrics: Kitayama Osamu #*Composition: Katou Kazuhiko #*Arrangement: #Salvia no Hana #*Lyrics: Aizawa Yasuko #*Composition: Hayakawa Yoshio #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Tsubasa wo Kudasai #*Lyrics: Yamagami Michio #*Composition: Murai Kunihiko #*Arrangement: #*Chorus: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki Trivia * Track #7, "Furusato", has a different arrangement from the single version. * The chorus for the songs are sung by Kaori Iida, Natsumi Abe, Kei Yasuda, Mari Yaguchi and Maki Goto. * "Matsu wa" and "Shiroi Iro wa Koibito no Iro" were later covered by W on their album Duo U&U. * "Nagori Yuki" was later covered by Matsuura Aya on FS5 Sotsugyou. External Links *Oricon *Discography: Hello! Project (archived) *Lyrics: Kono Hiroi Nohara Ippai, Koibito mo Inai no ni, Aki Demo Nai no ni, Ano Hi ni Kaeritai, Matsu wa, Hana to Ojisan, Furusato, Kamome wa Kamome, Aru Hi Totsuzen, Shuushifu, Nagori Yuki, Toki ni wa Haha no Nai Ko no You ni, Aa Yokatta, Shiroi Iro wa Koibito no Iro, Salvia no Hana, Tsubasa wo Kudasai Category:2001 Albums Category:Ichii Sayaka Albums Category:Nakazawa Yuko Albums Category:Cover Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:2 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:Folk Songs